Tyson's Revenge
by x-thebill-x
Summary: Set three years after snow day, Flack and the team have a crisis on their hands when Tyson Gunn comes looking for his drugs. He wants them back and revenge for the death of his brother. There’s one problem he’s willing to do ANYTHING to get them. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Set three years after 'snow day', Flack and the team have a crisis on their hands when Tyson Gunn comes looking for his drugs. He wants them back; and revenge for the death of his brother. There's one problem he's willing to do **ANYTHING** to get them.

* * *

Pairings –

Flack/Angell

A bit of Danny/Lindsay


	2. A Long Day

**A Long Day**

Don Flack sat at his desk; the morning had been pretty quiet, not many cases. Just a small-time robbery and an abduaction, which turned out to be the father taking the kid out of nursery without letting the mother know. Flack hated domestics; they wasted so much of police time. He'd just spent the last half-hour filling out the paperwork. He finally finished and put his pen down. He lied back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief, another thing he hated was paperwork. Flack looked over at the desk on the other side of the room, there she was Jess Angel. He admired how beautiful she looked. Her dark hair covering her mind-blowing face. He sat there, staring for a while before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up, as she looked over.

"Detective Don Flack, NYPD." He said into the speaker.

"Detective Flack, we have an anonymous caller requesting you and Detective Angell, down by the river for an apparent murder."

Flack sighed, he didn't like anonymous callers, you could never know if it was just kid's playing around. But the fact that they had asked for him and Jess made him believe that there actually might be something.

"Would you like us to send a unit with you sir?" Said the officer on the other end of the phone.

"No, we'll check it out and call if we find anything."

"Okay sir." The officer gave Flack the address.

Flack put the phone down and signalled to Jess. "Anonymous caller, requests us for a murder."

"Okay, I've only just finished my paperwork." She said buckling her gun into her holster, and clipping her badge onto her belt.

"Yeah, same here." Flack replied.

"So, where are we heading?" She asked as they both walked out of the station.

"Some place by the river," Flack replied giving her the address. They both got into Flack's car and drove off towards the tip-off. Flack could already tell, from now on this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to carry on with this!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Taken

**Taken**

"Dave have you made the call yet?" Asked Tyson.

"Yes sir, the detectives have left the police building and my men are following them."

"Very good." Tyson said looking over at the computer.

"When will they be there?"

"About 10 minutes sir."

"Good I want to bet there, and see the look on Donnie's face when we show up. He will pay for taking my drugs. What's the news of Detective Taylor?"

"It's going to be very hard to get him on his own sir, especially when he finds out about what's going on. Is it necessary to get him as well?

Tyson slammed his fist down against the table, causing most people to jump in the room. "Yes it is, that son of a bitch killed my baby brother!" He bellowed in his thick Irish accent.

"Dave just get the men ready with Flack and Angell, trust me Detective Taylor will do as he's told or his friends will die?"

"Yes sir. How are we going to get the drugs back though?"

"Why do you think I asked for Angell as well?" He smirked. "Little Donnie will do as he's told to save the girl. The men can worry about the drugs, but Mac Taylor is mine." He said as he walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

"So, do you wanna go for a drink tonight?" Flack asked Angell.

"Hmmm," She said looking away from the window. "Sorry Don I was completely out of it."

"Oh it doesn't matter." Flack said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, I heard what you said. And the answer is yes." She smiled.

"Oh, ok." He said feeling the awkwardness between them, he had wanted o ask her out for weeks. "I can pick you up at your house about 8." He said.

"Yeah ok," She said smiling to herself. Secretly she had liked Don for months. He was funny and really cute.

"How far are we out." She asked as they turned into a very run-down estate.

"Not far." He replied.

Jess watched outside at the buildings they passed, there was graffiti everywhere. Homeless people were cowering around a small fire, some of them were as young as 5. This type of stuff broke Jess's heart, seeing them all like this. They passed another alley, a man was getting beaten up by a group of teenagers.

"Flack stop. We have to do something." She said.

"Jess we can't, you know we can't do anything. This estate will stay like this and we have no jurisdiction here. You know that." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just wish we could do something." She said as Flack carried on driving.

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived, it was a large warehouse. The anonymous caller had said the body was in the back of the warehouse. Flack and Angell stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Flack hesitated before entering.

"What's wrong Don? Scared?" Jess said teasing her partner.

"Warehouses just give me the creeps." He answered.

They entered, unbeknownst to them; a van had just pulled up across the road. Armed men were following them into the warehouse. Flack and Jess walked through the warehouse, guns drawn, looking for any sign of a body. They heard a noise ahead and instantly took cover, as the killer may be still in there. Flack looked over at Jess, she signalled him to go one way, and she would go the other. Flack started walking down one side of the building gun trained in front of him, not knowing what he would find.

* * *

Jess entered a room on the east side of the warehouse. It looked empty at first, but then in the corner she saw a man, curled up and bleeding. She rushed over to him, placing her gun on the floor and feeling for a pulse. She found one, but it was weak. Just as she was about to stand up, a strong arm grabbed her from behind and a firm hand was placed over her mouth. She started to struggle as she was pulled backwards, until she felt the cold metal against the side of her head. She completely froze and watched as her gun was retrieved by another man, and a dozen armed men entered through the door that she came through.

"If you scream, I will place a bullet in your head." The man whispered into her ear.

"Understand?"

Jess nodded and gasped when the hand was removed from her mouth, and her arm was pulled up tight behind her back.

"Good, now if you behave we will have no reason to kill you."

He pushed her towards the door, and the men followed. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been letting her guard down. There was never a murder; this was all just a trap. And she and Flack had walked straight into it.

* * *

Don had reached the end of the corridor; it was all quiet so far. He opened the door and entered into the back part of the warehouse. As soon as he entered something hard and metal hit the back of his head. He fell and the gun flew out of his hand as he connected with the floor.

"Don!" Angell yelled as she saw him fall.

"I thought I told you stay quiet." Said the man holding her, he yanked her arm further behind her back causing her to gasp in pain. Earlier she had tried to get away and had earned her a bloody nose.

Flack now had excruciating pain in his head, he wondered what the hell happened. He started to try and get up. But didn't get far as two arms grabbed him and pulled him up right. He started to fight back against them, until he saw Jess with a gun to her head and blood running from her nose.

"What do you want?" Flack asked angrily.

Just at that moment Tyson walked in, he stared right at Don.

"Detective Flack, you probably don't know who I am." He said as he walked over to Jess. He stopped by her and touched her face, she spat at him in disgust. He slapped her hard around the face.

"Leave her alon1e!" Flack shouted struggling against the men holding him back.

Tyson wiped the spit of his face with a handkerchief, "Very feisty." He said staring at her.

"Who are you?" Flack said.

"What can't you guess, you were the one responsible for the death of my brother, and stealing my drugs."

Flack sighed, he should have guessed from the Irish accent. Although he thought this was a bit stupid, it happened 3 years ago. "I did not kill your brother, he got himself killed."

Tyson kicked Flack in the stomach; the men holding him let him fall.

"My brother was killed by you people!" He shouted, kicking Flack again.

"Your brother was an idiot," Flack laughed. "We got all of your drugs easily, and you're never going to see them again."

This earned him another big kick to the ribs. He moaned in pain again.

"I will get them back." He snarled.

Tyson nodded to his men who dragged Flack up and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't struggle Donnie. Or I will personally kill your little girlfriend." Tyson said pointing his gun right at Jess, smirking at his achievement.

Flack had no choice he wasn't going to be responsible for Jess getting hurt; he let the men secure his hands behind his back with flexi cuffs. They pushed him and Jess towards the van, Don noticed that they had already secured her, he locked eyes with her just before the gun once again collided with the side his head. This time sending him to darkness, he slowly lost consciousness as he was thrown into the back of the van with Jess. He felt her body on top of his, just before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Jess watched as Tyson hit the gun over Don's head, with so much anger. She had heard about the drug bust, it was about 3 years ago. But how could this guy really think that he could get the drugs back. She was thrown into the van on top of Flack, the doors were shut behind them and they were thrown into darkness.

"Flack?" There was no answer. He was unconscious; she was on her own until he woke up. There was one thing she still didn't understand, why did they ask for her?

* * *

**What do you think?**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Crime Scene

**The Crime Scene**

Danny and Lindsay stood in a corridor of the New York crime lab. Lindsay was 5 months pregnant with Danny's baby and he was trying to feel his daughter or son kick.

"Danny the baby's not going to kick." She said after a while.

He reluctantly took his hand away and stared at her. "I think I know where he gets the stubborn side from." He smiled.

"Oi!" She said hitting him playfully. "And it might be a she." She added.

Danny held her close, "Lindsay you have made me the happiest man alive."

"Yeah, I just can't wait until this lump of joy's born." She said.

"Come on we better get back to work, before Mac catches us slacking again." He grinned.

Lindsay nodded and they both headed towards the lab. "If you even feel a slight kick, you get me over here." He whispered before pulling away.

"I will." She whispered back.

They both walked back into the lab where Mac and Stella were getting kitted up to go out.

"Have we got a case?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, a place down by the river. A resident called it in, a murder. Flack and Angell were meant to go and check it out, now neither of them are answering their cells."

"Do you think something's happened to them?" Lindsay asked.

"It's our job to find out." Stella answered.

* * *

Flack started to open his eyes, his head hurt like hell and most of his body was sore. As he opened his eyes he tried to remember what had happened, then it all came flooding back to him. Tyson, the drugs and Jess, where was Jess? He opened his eyes fully, but still darkness surrounded him.

"Jess," He called out in his rough, dry voice.

"Don," Jess answered back, from what sounded only a metre away.

"Are you ok?" Don asked. He could feel the flexi cuffs restraining his arms behind his back.

"I'm fine." Jess answered.

"Flack who is this guy?" Jess asked her voice slightly wavering.

Flack heard it in her voice; he hauled himself up on to his knees and made his way over to where he heard her voice.

"Jess, where are you?" He asked. But he didn't need an answer as some light was let into the back of the van, through the crack in the door. He felt that they were still moving, and then he saw her in the corner huddled up. He could tell from her face that she had been crying. The light stayed in the van for a while, which meant that they probably in a tunnel before. He made his way over to her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." He said, trying to reassure her. He finally reached her, and they both lay back against the side of the van.

"I though you were dead. You were so still for so long and I couldn't hear you breathing." She sniffled.

"Me dead! I would never leave you on your own." He joked.

"Who is he?" Jess repeated.

He started to explain, "He's a nutter."

Jess laughed, "I know that part."

"That's better, you're smiling again." He said back to her. _Damn it! _He thought, _a great time to be messing around Flack, well done! _He sighed. He guessed he just couldn't help it; he could always be himself around Jess.

"Remember the drugs bust, 3 years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was the biggest drugs bust in the history of New York City."

"Yeah well, they were this guys drugs. We always thought that Tyson's brother wasn't working alone. But the case was closed and we never knew about Tyson until now. So really Tyson's brother was selling the drugs for him, and w

then he tried to get them back. But when he did, he was killed."

"Who by?" Jess asked.

"Mac." Flack answered looking at her.

"It was an accident, with an explosion. But Tyson's never going to believe that, I took his drugs away and Mac killed his little brother. This guy had got a lot of anger and he's going to take it out on me and Mac."

"But why do they need me?"

"So I will do as I'm told, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. They must have watched us working together." Flack was livid; usually he wouldn't do anything these bastards wanted. But they had Jess; he was not going to let her get hurt for something he did. Jess rested her head on Flack's shoulder and they both waited for the van to stop.

* * *

Mac, Danny, Stella, Lindsay and Sheldon all stepped out of their cars, they looked ahead to see a big warehouse.

"Where did you say the body was again Mac?" Danny asked.

"I didn't." Mac said. "He's in there somewhere." He added pointing at the warehouse.

Everybody groaned, if it wasn't bad enough being on this estate, but they had to find the body as well. Stella spotted Flack's car, "Hey Mac, Flack's car's over there."

"Alright" Mac said, "Danny and Lindsay start from the left and work your way through, and me and Sheldon will go right. Stella, you can search Flack's car for any sign…"

"…of what may have happened to them." Stella finished.

Mac smiled, she always did know what he was going to say.

If anyone finds anything radio through your location, cell phones probably won't work here. Remember we are also looking for any sign of Flack and Angell; we need to find out if anything's happened to them. He added.

Both groups headed off separate ways, Mac Sheldon and Stella started searching the rooms on the right side.

"There's a lot of rooms for a warehouse." Mac said shining his torch in every corner.

"Yep, that's what makes our live so fun." Sheldon said back sarcastically. They carried on checking room after room, finding nothing.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay entered through the opposite end of the warehouse, They started searching when Lindsay suddenly stopped and leant back against the wall.

"Danny," She yelled out.

"Yeah," he said rushing into the room where she was in."

"The baby." She whispered. She didn't have to say anything else.

He felt her stomach, and felt their child kick for the first time. He was close to tears. "Lindsay this is amazing." He said.

"I know we're going to be parents." Danny hugged her and held her close.

"Danny,"

"Yeah baby."

"Um, the dead guy's over there." She said pointing to a corner in the room.

Danny smiled, "Yeah we better get back to work."

"I'll call it in, you can start examining the body." She said before walking out the room.

* * *

Stella had finished with the car and was heading inside, she met up with Mac and Sheldon in the middle of the warehouse.

"There's nothing in the car." She said as she walked up to the them.

"What you got?" she asked Mac who was kneeling down to take a swab.

"Blood, and signs of a struggle." Mac replied.

Stella sighed, "So shall I call it in?"

"Yeah, looks like they've been abducted." Mac said sighing.

"Mac we've found the body, in the west corner about 4 rooms down." Lindsay said through the radio.

"Alright we'll be right there." He said back.

* * *

Danny knelt down to take a look at the body, suddenly the guys arm started moving. Danny nearly jumped right out of his skin, he felt for a pulse, and there it was. Weak, but this guy was still alive.

"Lindsay, Get an ambulance now!" He shouted.

Danny moved the man into the recovery position and only saw one wound but he had been beaten pretty badly. So there was still a chance of internal bleeding. He had a gunshot wound to the chest; it was a miracle that this guy was still alive. Danny applied pressure to the wound and just hoped that it wasn't too late to save him.

Lindsay radioed for an urgent ambulance which Mac heard over the radio, when they all entered the room Danny was applying pressure to the wound. Sheldon quickly ran over to help him; usually the team were face with dead victim's not alive ones.

"I thought this guy was supposed to be dead Mac." Danny said.

"Yeah he was, but now he's our only witness to the abduction of Flack and Angell." He said.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah we found blood out in the other room and signs of a struggle. The blood was still wet meaning that it was recent, and this guy was beaten and shot in here. So yeah Flack and Angell have been abducted."

"Lindsay can you go outside and wait for the ambulance, you know the quickest way in here. Oh and tell Stella what's been going on, she's outside radioing it in." Mac ordered.

"Sure." She replied and rushed out.

"And Sheldon, Danny keep this man alive, he's the only one who can help us."

"Yes boss." They both said in unison.

Mac stepped outside of the room and leaned against the wall, he sighed this day was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Plan Unveiled

**For the purpose of this story Danny and Lindsay are NOT married! (Yet) hehe :)**

* * *

**The Plan Unveiled**

"Danny, Sheldon how's are guy holding up?" Mac asked.

"The paramedics say that he's been badly beaten and shot in the chest. They're surprised that he's still alive." Sheldon answered.

"Well let's make sure he stays that way, he's the only one who may know what's happened to Flack and Angell. Danny you go with him, he is now your responsibility"

"Yes boss." Danny said and got into the back of the ambulance with the witness. Mac walked over to Stella and Lindsay.

"What we got?" Mac asked them.

"I've got a sample of the blood you found, but we need to get back to the lab to analyze it." Stella said.

"And I've found a partial fingerprint on the gun we found near the witness, I can run it through DNA and try and find a match." Lindsay added.

"Okay, we better get back to the lab." Mac stated.

* * *

It had seemed hours since Flack and Jess had last talked; she was just leaning on him. Flack could feel that she was scared and felt like he was responsible for everything that was happening. It was his job to stop people like Tyson's brother, but he shouldn't have just stopped at that. He should have gone after the people actually running the show and because he didn't they were now in this mess.

"It's not your fault." Jess said, as though as she had been reading his mind.

"Yes it is, if I didn't just give up and gone after this guy, this would never have happened." He sighed.

"Don you know as well as I do, even if you found out it was Tyson, the case would be thrown out of court because of insufficient evidence." She said to him.

"You're probably right."

"Probably?" She asked smiling.

Flack laughed, "Okay you are right."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything more on the matter, the van pulled up. They heard people getting out at the front and walking on gravel round to the back door. The doors were swung open and sunlight filled the back of the van.

"Get them inside." Tyson ordered his men.

* * *

Flack and Angell were bundled out of the van and shoved towards a half-finished building. Jess looked around her, Flack was struggling with the men that were taking him, he was pretty strong so more men had to come over and help. Jess smiled at this; at least he was making it hard for these bastards. It looked as though they were on an abandoned construction site, they looked as if they were in the middle of nowhere; she couldn't see anyone or anything else around. They finally reached the building and Jess was roughly pushed inside, Flack was also shoved into the room. It was bare and just shabby building work.

"Get our guests some chairs." Tyson said.

"Nice house, did your brother build it." Flack said earning him a punch in the face. He laughed as he looked up again. Tyson hated this and hit him again and again until he fell to the floor.

"You are not worthy to mention my brother." He snarled.

"What you mean to tell me you're worthy." Flack smirked.

Tyson was about to kick him, when the men bought the chairs back in. Tyson started to calm down. He nodded to his men who got Flack and Angell and sat them in the chairs and tied rope around them both, it was really tight. Flack tried to wriggle out of it but there was no use.

"You see now detective Flack, I have a bit of a problem. The drugs that you stole from us are in the bottom of your police station. Locked in the safe."

"How the hell would you know that?" Flack said spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"I have my sources." Tyson replied.

"What's your problem then?" Jess asked.

"My problem is that only a few people know the code to the safe, one of those people is Detective Flack." He smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything." He said firmly.

"I think you'll change your mind, I know if I hurt you, you won't tell me; But if I hurt your little girlfriend then, well let's find out."

Without warning Tyson's fist smashed straight into Jess's jaw and she screamed out with pain.

"Leave her alone," Flack screamed struggling against the ropes binding him to the chair and the flexi cuffs binding his wrists.

"Don't tell this bastard anything Don!" Jess shouted.

Tyson threw another explosive blow, this time hitting Jess straight in the nose. Blood was now pouring out of it, it was defiantly broken.

"All you have to do is tell me the codes." He shouted as went round the back of her. Flack knew he couldn't, but he couldn't see her hurt anymore. Before he could answer Tyson had grabbed Jess's wrist and twisted it until he heard a crack, the room was filled with Angell's screams of pain. Flack couldn't stand this anymore; he had to make it stop.

"Ok I'll tell you!" He shouted.

Tyson stopped in his tracks, and waited for Flack to tell him the code.

"The dial combination is 14, 36, 27 and 83 and the punch-in code is 6, 2, 4, 7." Don said desperate for him to stop hurting Jess.

"Very good Detective Flack," Tyson turned to his men, "Get these two loaded in to the van, bandage her wrist up as it's probably broken." He smiled.

The men cut Flack and Angell loose, Jess was led away first and had her wrist treated in the back of the van. The men kept Flack's flexi cuffs on his wrists, as they thought he would become difficult if they were taken off.

Before Flack entered the van, Tyson whispered something in his ear, "Do as you're told and I won't have to hurt her anymore. But if you try anything I will a bullet in her head. Understand?"

"Yes" Flack replied bitterly, He was thrown into the van again, and the doors were shut on them, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

* * *

Back in the lab Lindsay and Stella were working together analysing all of the evidence they had found at the scene.

"So how's it going with Danny?" Stella asked.

"Great." Lindsay said smiling. "He's really fussing over me and the baby." She added.

"I think you two are sweet together." Stella laughed.

"Yeah,"

"So are there any wedding bells coming?" She asked.

"I don't know. We're just concentrating on the baby right now." Lindsay said.

Stella and Lindsay's pagers beeped, "Looks like Mac wants us." Stella said."

"More like you." Lindsay added as they walked into Mac's office.

Stella ignored her comment and Mac just gave her the eyes, the eyes saying he really didn't want to know.

"So what we got then?" Mac asked both of them.

"The blood you found is a positive match to Flack's." Stella said.

"One of the prints I found was Angell's, it was her gun. But then I found another fingerprint on one of the bullets inside the clip, whoever fired it tried to wipe it clean. There were obviously in a rush and missed a part from it. I managed to lift the fingerprint off and recreate a part of it. I've put it through the system and it's running as we speak." Lindsay said.

"Will it be enough to get a match?" Flack asked.

"It should be." Lindsay said.

"Ok so, really we're just waiting on the fingerprint." Mac said.

"Yeah, have you heard from Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah he phoned in a few minutes ago, our witness is in a coma but he's alive. Okay you two back to work, tell me if you find anything else." Mac said. They had to find Flack and Angell, and he would personally catch the bastards who had done this.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit shorter, but next chapter should be longer!!!!! Thanx for all of the reviews so far, it is really helpfull to hear what you guys think!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Revealing Evidence

****

Revealing Evidence

Danny was sat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he had sat in his whole life! Well it was a hospital, what did he expect; the armed guard wasn't much company. He was silent through out the whole visit, so Danny decided to call Lindsay. He got up and walked just outside the ward and called her, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey Montana!" He said as she picked up.

"Danny aren't you supposed to be guarding someone?" She hissed down the phone.

"Yeah but you know me, I get bored easily. Anyway the armed guard won't speak a word to me, I keep trying to make conversation but he just nods or shakes his head. So have you found out anymore about Flack and Angell?"

"Well I found a print on Jess's gun that isn't hers. I'm just running it through the system, but no matches so far. The blood at the crime scene was defiantly Flack's though."

"So how are you and the baby doing?" He asked.

"We're fine Danny, although he keeps kicking for his daddy."

Danny smiled, "You're gonna make such a great mother." He said.

"Danny you're so sweet, and you're gonna make such a great dad." They both laughed together. Until Danny saw through the window a man walking towards the witness's ward looking very suspicious.

"Lindsay I'm gonna have to go, But I'll speak to you to later."

"Ok bye Danny."

Danny ended the call and slowly made his way back towards the witness's room, unsure in what he might find. Danny opened the door and saw the armed guard dead on the floor; he instantly took out his gun and ran towards the door to the room. He entered and saw the man next to his witness about to shoot him. Danny shot at him, but missed only just as the man ran out the door. He didn't get a chance to kill the witness, but Danny had to get this guy. He ran through the room to the door, as soon as he opened it, BANG! the guy was firing at him. Danny took cover behind the door and waited until the man started running to duck out of cover and fire off a few rounds. The last one just missed the guys head.

"Move out the way!" Danny was shouting.

The nurses were now piling into the witness's room; he was on high priority because of what he knew. Danny just hoped that he would still survive, he made his way down the now empty corridor; gun drawn all the time. He quickened his pace as he heard an elevator operating; he rounded the corner just as the suspect was going into the elevator.

"Dammit!" He shouted running towards the elevator doors. The elevator said that the guy was heading up to the roof. Danny ran towards the stair access and started climbing the flights of stairs. It wasn't long before he reached the door as he opened it; he stepped out onto the roof and looked around. The suspect was on the edge looking for a way down; as Danny approached him he spun round. The suspect aimed his gun and Danny aimed his gun at him.

"There isn't a way out of this, give it up." Danny said calmly.

"No, either way I'm dead."

"Just tell me who sent you, we can help."

"No one can help,"

And with that he turned and ran towards the edge. Danny ran after him but didn't reach him in time. The suspect jumped over the edge and Danny watched him fall to the ground. He hit the windscreen of the ambulance, people down below started screaming. Danny holstered his gun and stepped back inside the hospital. No dought someone had already called the police, he figured they would be there pretty soon. He just hoped after all that, that there witness would still be alive; otherwise they would have no chance of finding Flack and Angell.

* * *

Lindsay and Stella were waiting anxiously by the computer, hopefully it would find a match soon. They were relying on this to find out Jess's and Don's attackers. Mac walked into the lab with a grim expression on his face.

"There's just been an attempted murder on our witness." He said quietly.

"Oh my god, is Danny Ok?" Lindsay asked turning to Mac.

"Yeah he's fine; he and the attacker were on the roof. But the guy jumped over the edge before Danny got to him."

"Do we know anything about who sent him?" Stella asked.

"No, but the doctors said that our witness is out of his coma; and should be awake in the next ten minutes."

"That's good news." Stella said.

The silence was broken by the sound of the computer, they all looked at the screen; it said '_Positive Match' _Mac stared at the name for a few minutes, he couldn't believe what the computer was telling him.

"Oh no." He whispered.

It took Stella and Lindsay a few seconds to make the connection with the guy Mac killed 3 years ago.

"Is there any mistake Lindsay?" Mac asked gulping.

Lindsay checked the computer, "No his is a positive match, no doubt."

Before anyone could say anything the whole lab burst in to heavy gunfire; glass shattered around the team. They all distinctively ducked and Stella started to take out her gun; Mac shook his head at her.

"Stella you saw how many people there were, we've got no chance." He said.

A few more rounds were fired, before the lead man started giving out orders.

"Everyone listen, I want all detectives to show themselves; I assure you no one else will need to be killed. I am giving you all a chance, if you do not take this chance my men will find you and kill you. You have 1 minute to show yourself."

"Mac we can't go out there." Stella hissed.

Mac looked up from their position, he could dozens of men with semi-automatic weapons. They didn't have a chance in a fire-fight.

"Stella we have no choice, they will find us and kill us; you know what they were like 3 years ago. Now they're a lot more professional, they'll have everything covered."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right." They all placed thei guns under the lab table.

* * *

Dave looked around; quite a lot of people had surrendered now, although he still hadn't seen Taylor. He looked at his watch anxiously; Tyson had specifically said that Taylor had to stay alive.

"10, 9, 8, 7," _still no sign of Taylor_. "6, 5, 4, 3." _He better come out soon. _"2…"

He was interrupted by Mac shouting "Wait, Wait, we're coming out."

Dave nodded to his men; he didn't want to take any chances with him. All the guns were pointed at where Mac's voice was coming from.

"Come out with your hands on you head." Dave shouted.

* * *

Mac, Stella and Lindsay all stood up, with their hands on their head and walked around the side of the lab table. They were met by a horrifying sight, dozens of men had their men pointed directly at them; there were dead bodies over the floor. Probably from when they reached for their weapons, there were a small bunch of detectives and lab workers in the middle of the room; all face down on the floor.

"You two down on the floor with the others." Dave said.

Lindsay and Stella went to sit on the floor with the others. Mac still stood there hands on his head; he had guessed they had wanted him. Dave gave a small smile; he pointed to the men, "You five go and look for anyone hiding, and bring them back here. Me and Taylor have got some business to attend to."

Dave's men headed off in different directions, a few followed as Dave walked over to Mac. Whilst the others stayed to guard over the hostages. When Dave reached Mac, he punched him hard in the face; knocking Mac over. Mac knew it was best not to retaliate.

"Get him up and in to the office." He said.

The men practically dragged Mac towards the office; Dave looked back at the hostages. It was all going to plan; Tyson was going to be happy.

* * *

**Hey all, just a quick message I might not be updating for a while (I have BIG exams at school) anyway I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

**I am going to kill someone off, I thought I might give you guys the choice:**

**Mac**

**Stella**

**Flack**

**Angell**

**PLEASE VOTE! I CAN'T CHOOSE!!!!!**

**(I know it's hard but it has to be one of them) **

**Anyway when they get killed off, depends on who gets picked; they might die sooner or later… so mysterious lol PLZ VOTE!!!! I REALLY CANNOT CHOOSE!!!!**


	7. Deadly Plan

**Okay I've taken all of your votes and views into consideration, and I am going to kill…. lol as if I'm going to tell you yet. But I will now say, I'm sorry. So continue reading to the end to find out what happens! (it will be sad so u might want to buy some tissues.)**

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update. I've had loads of exams! Finally finished though!**

* * *

**Deadly Plan**

Mac sat in his office, hands cuffed behind his back and leaning against the wall. Every part of his body was aching right now, but he had put up with worse; and he knew there was worse to come. The man in charge was sat in his chair glaring at him, with a big smirk plastered on his face. He kept looking at the time now and again. Mac wondered why the police weren't here yet, although people downstairs could have easily mistaken the gunfire for them testing weapons; and that's if they even heard the gunfire. The man got up and walked towards Mac with a cell phone. He started to dial a number.

"You're going to talk to the police and tell them that there's a hostage situation down here, tell them if they try and come in, then we will kill all the hostages. Don't tell them any other information; Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes," Mac spat back.

Dave held the phone to Mac's ear and gun to his forehead. Mac waited for the police to answer.

"This is the police how can we help?"

"This is Detective Mac Taylor; we have a hostage situation at the New York Crime lab. If you try and come in the men will kill all of the hostages."

Before Mac could say anything else, Dave hung up the phone and walked back to the chair. These people were mad, but why would they want the police here?

* * *

Danny sat in the hospital next to the witness; he had just started to wake up.

"Where am I?" The man asked, sounding pretty scared.

"You're in the hospital. It's going to be ok, what's your name?" Danny asked, urgent for answers.

"Robert, Robert Wilson." Robert answered.

"Ok Robert, I'm a detective from the New York Crime lab; it's very important that you tell me who did this to you."

"I can't, he'll kill me."

"He's already tried to do that, don't worry you have complete protection. Now please tell me who did this to you." Danny said.

Robert didn't look convinced but he told Danny who did it. "It was Tyson Gunn."

It took Danny a few seconds to recognize the name; as soon as he did he was out of the hospital room in a flash. He had to ring Lindsay and warn her; unbeknownst to him the chaos had already started.

"Come on Lindsay pick up." He uttered down the phone.

"Hello this is Lindsay…"

"Lindsay!"

"…Monroe I can't pick up right now, but leave your name and contact details after the tone."

"Dammit!" Danny screamed down the phone, he rushed into his car and headed towards the lab, he feared it was too late; he had to get there as fast as he could. If anything happened to Lindsay, he would personally kill Tyson Gunn with his bare hands.

* * *

It had been a while since Flack and Angell had left the abandoned construction site, Tyson's men had finished bandaging Jess's arm up; and she too was now in flexi-cuffs. Flack heard her breathing heavily, she was obviously hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He just promised himself that he would make sure Jess wouldn't get hurt anymore. She leant against his chest wincing as her wrist was in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm sorry they hurt you." Flack whispered, guilt showing clearly in his voice.

"Don it's not your fault, you shouldn't have told them the codes."

"I just couldn't stand to watch them hurt you anymore, he would have killed you jess." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't live without you." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Their conversation ended when the van stopped, and Flack guessed they must be at the police headquarters. Tyson walked around the back of the van and opened the doors. Flack could see that his men had already started making their way inside.

"Come on, out you two. This is where the fun begins." He snarled.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this bit up! I am unbelievably busy at the mo; I don't know how most of u cope!**


	8. The Siege

**The Siege**

Jess and Don were led into the police headquarters; they were entering in the back way. As they got in they noticed that Tyson's men had already killed the officers in the room, they had no chance against Tyson's men. Flack saw some of his old friends now dead on the floor, killed by that monster. He didn't understand though, where was everyone? That question was soon answered by Tyson though as they made there way down to the safe.

"I suppose you're wondering where everyone is Detectives." He said smugly whilst his men ran off to secure the building.

"Well that's because they're all dealing with a hostage situation down at the New York Crime Lab." He said smiling.

"You didn't" Flack said questioningly.

"Oh I did." Tyson smirked turning round to face Don. "But don't worry I'll make sure my men don't kill too many people."

"You son of a bitch!" Flack shouted as he pushed against the men behind him.

Tyson punched him hard in the abdomen and Flack fell forwards struggling for air. He started kicking the men when they tried to haul him up.

"Calm down _Donnie _you wouldn't want me to hurt Detective Angell now." He said as he walked over to her, touching her face. She flinched and turned her head away. Tyson led the way down to the safe as Don was hauled up off the floor and shoved down the corridor.

When they reached the safe, Jess and Don were pushed into the far corner, they both slid down the wall and watched as Tyson's men started loading the drugs; they were taking them to the back of the van. Flack had found a shard of glass and was now fumbling with his fingers; trying to cut through the binds. After a few minutes he broke free, making sure he didn't indicate in any way that he had done.

"Jess come here." He whispered.

Jess huddled closer to him, and made it look as though she was just leaning on him; Don started cutting through her bonds as well. In no time both their wrists were free.

"Don't make it look like anything's different." Flack whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked.

"Jess, you have to run." Flack whispered.

"What! No way, I'm not leaving you here." She hissed back.

"You have to, go and get help; tell them what's going on. I'll make a diversion, you just run for it."

"Don you know I can't leave you here with him." She said looking over at Tyson as he said it; they had almost finished loading the drugs.

Flack looked her in the eyes, "Jess I want you to be safe; get yourself out and go and get help. You know I'm right." He said back.

Jess reluctantly agreed and they kissed for what could be the last time; Jess cherished every moment knowing that this could go either way. Tyson's men had finished loading the back of the truck and had come back in for Jess and Flack.

* * *

"Get them up." Tyson said before he walked out.

The two men dragged Jess and Flack up off of the floor, Flack kneed the 1st man in the stomach; as he fell the 2nd man came over. Jess was quick and ran down the corridor and up the stairs in a flash. Flack turned around and punched the 2nd man before he got too close; however the man didn't fall and punched Flack back. Don fell as the two of them were now on their feet; they started kicking him until he stopped fighting back. Flack just hoped that Jess had got away. The men stood back as another guard went to get Tyson; Flack slid up against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Tyson walked in, he was fuming.

"Where's the girl?" He shouted down the radio.

"Sorry, sir; she got away." Came the response.

Flack smiled, their plan had worked; Jess was safe and that's all that mattered.

Tyson took the gun from his waistband and aimed it at Flack.

"Sir we still need him." One of the guards reminded him. Tyson looked livid he really wanted to kill Flack; after a few minutes he squeezed the rigger and watched ad Flack cried out in pain.

"Shit!" Flack screamed as the bullet tore threw his right arm. He cradled it as it started to bleed out. He started to feel his arm go numb as he felt the warm blood trickling through his fingers; he looked down at his arm and saw that the bullet had gone right through.

"Put him in the van." Tyson spat as he walked away.

"Yes sir." Replied the men; they dragged the nearly unconscious Flack to his feet and practically dragged him through the station. The pain was unbearable for Flack; and it didn't help when they threw him into the back of the van and shut the doors. _I hope Jess is ok._ Flack thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Stella and Lindsay sat amongst other detectives in the middle of the room; it had been half an hour since they had heard sirens. They guessed that Tyson's men were probably negotiating with the police right now; they hadn't heard any sounds from Mac's office in a while. Stella was getting worried about Mac; she knew he could take care of himself; but knowing him his big mouth would get him in trouble.

"How you doin'?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"I'm ok," Lindsay said back, trying not to show her anxiousness. "What do you think they're doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Stella thought. "But they obviously want something; this is way too planned out for the police to stop. This must be a cover up for something; something big."

* * *

The next blow came fast, a fist straight to his jaw. Mac moaned in pain as the fist connected with his face. The next blow was to his stomach, where he was winded and fell forwards.

Dave started to talk to Mac, whilst he was hurting on the floor. "You know Detective Taylor; all of this is going to plan. You see once we kill your little friends; Tyson wants to see you." He smirked.

"You touch them and…" Mac started before he was kicked in the ribs again.

"And what?! You can't do anything we're in control here." He shouted at Mac kicking him hard again; in Mac's side.

"Look, you can do what ever you want to me; just please don't hurt anyone else." Mac coughed out.

"I'll think about it." Dave snarled as he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Mac was left in a heap on the floor; his wrist was really hurting now. But he just wanted to know what Tyson was planning.

* * *

Jess just carried on running, down the streets of New York. She was nearly at the Crime lab. Jess was getting funny looks from people; but she wasn't surprised she looked like hell, was exhausted and hurt all over. But she had to get help to Flack; she just hoped that he would be ok. She finally rounded the corner to see Danny just getting out of his car. He looked pretty worried and was also too heading for the lab.

"Danny!" She cried out.

Danny heard a familiar voice from behind him, calling his name. _No it couldn't be. _He thought to himself. Danny turned round and saw Angell running towards him, she was bloodied and broken; but it was her.

"Jess." He said as she fell into his arms.

"Danny, we have to warn everyone; Tyson's just stolen all of the drugs back from the police headquarters. This whole thing here is just a decoy; Danny he's got Flack." She whispered the last part.

Danny didn't understand most of what she had just said, but he got the part that Flack was in trouble. He knew that whatever was going on was very serious, they both ran towards the entrance of the crime lab that was surrounded by police.

* * *

Mac could still taste blood in his mouth; he spat it out along with a tooth. Dave had been on the phone to the police and it sounded as though they had arranged to surrender in 1 hour. This didn't make any sense, _why would they do all of this just to give up? _

Dave phoned Tyson, "Boss….Yeah….Everything's going to plan…..We'll have Taylor to you shortly." He said looking over to Mac before hanging up the phone.

"Right get him up." Dave ordered.

The men dragged Mac up and led him out of the office and through the main room. Mac caught Stella's eye; that was good she wasn't hurt. He didn't know how they were going to get out of here. They pushed him down the stairs until they got to the car park. Mac was surprised to see Sinclair as they opened up the door. Dave pushed him towards a police van, before Mac could figure out what was going on; he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

"We ready to go then?" Sinclair asked Dave as the men threw Mac into the back of the van.

"Yep." Dave replied and they both got into the van…

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Painful Losses

**Painful losses**

Flack was in the back of the van still, Tyson had gone in a separate vehicle somewhere. The guard next to him was now bandaging his arm; it was a pretty shabby job but Flack was grateful nonetheless. He didn't know what Tyson had planned now but Jess had got away; now he just had to get himself out.

One of the men started talking to Flack. "If you don't try anything then we'll keep the cuffs off, you got it?" He asked.

Flack was a bit surprised, why would they care if he was hurt or not. Obviously they still needed him alive so they probably worried about what Tyson might do to them if they let him die.

"Yeah." Flack answered his voice a bit croaky. He hadn't even noticed that the van had come to a stop; the men led him out into the light; he didn't recognise the place but it was pretty quiet and remote. One of the men kept a firm grip on Don's arm and a handgun pressed into his back. There was no way out yet; but he would kill Tyson later for hurting Jess.

* * *

Danny was at the police vans outside the crime lab, Tyson's men hadn't made contact with the police for half an hour now. Another 5 minutes and the armed response team would have to go in. Danny didn't want this to happen; Lindsay was in big danger now, but if the team went in she could be caught in the cross-fire. Jess was now being seen to by paramedics for her wrist, cuts and bruises. She wouldn't go to the hospital; she wanted to stay to get any information on where Flack might be. The head field agent came over to Danny.

"We have to go in, they're not responding." He explained.

Danny sighed he was afraid that this might happen. "Ok, but I'm coming in with you." He said as he followed the agent to get his gun and bulletproof vest. He was going to save Lindsay and his friends from this mad man.

* * *

Mac started to stir; he had painful visions of the gun fire and siege. He remembered that he had been thrown in the back of the van; it went over a rough surface every now and again, which just made his head throb even more. _Was it just a dream, had he really seen Sinclair with Tyson's men? No it couldn't be could it?_ _Stop it Mac, you're mind is playing tricks with you again! _But there it was his voice. Sinclair was defiantly involved in this. _But why? Oww my head hurts, probably just been thinking this through way… too much._

Mac's hands were still cuffed behind his back so he couldn't really get into a comfortable position. Nearly all of his body hurt after his beating from Dave. Mac tried to sit up, but was pushed back down again by Dave.

"Stay there Taylor, unless you want a bullet in your brain." Dave hissed to him, pressing the gun against Mac's temple.

"You're never going to get away with this."

"On the contrary Taylor, we already have. Don't worry we'll be able to see Tyson and your little friend too."

Mac could only lay there and try to figure out where the hell they were taking him and what Sinclair had to do with all this. This situation was bad really bad.

* * *

"GO! GO! GO!" The head field agent shouted down the radio. Explosions went of all around the crime lab as the teams moved into position to take out any hostiles. The team ran in and started shooting the remainder of Tyson's team; glass shattered everywhere and the place was total chaos. Danny entered through the door, gun drawn and ready to fire. He saw Lindsay being lifted up of the floor by one of the men; she tried to struggle but he just kept a firm grip around her neck. Danny started to move towards her but the man held the gun at the side of her temple; and dragged Lindsay out of sight.

Lindsay and Stella started hearing explosions and gunfire, _the team must be coming in_ Lindsay thought. The gunmen started to panic and fired wildly in almost every direction. Lindsay and Stella ducked so they wouldn't get hit; Lindsay felt someone grab her from behind. A strong arm was around her neck and was pulling her backwards.

"Lindsay!" Stella screamed.

She tried to pull on the man holding Lindsay but was just rewarded with a punch to the face. She fell backwards as her world went black.

Lindsay had no choice but to comply with her captor as a gun was placed firmly against her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny enter the room and look at her. Their eyes locked for just a few seconds before she was dragged along a corridor.

All of the team around Danny were taking down the rest of the gunmen and securing the building, so he ran after Lindsay. As he turned the corner a shot fired just above his head. He ducked instantly and took cover behind the corner.

"Stay where you are!" Shouted a scared voice. "Or I kill her." He added.

Danny had to start talking to this guy if he was ever going to save Lindsay.

"Look the only way your gonna get out of here is if you let her go and put the gun down." shouted Danny

"No I'm in charge, now drop your gun!" The voice replied.

The guy fired another shot at the wall, and Danny decided to do what he said; he could hurt Lindsay at any moment.

"Alright, I'm going to put my weapon down and come out ok?"

"Do it slowly." The man shouted.

Danny dropped his weapon slowly and stepped out slowly. He raised his hands in the air, and then he saw Lindsay. She looked pretty scared and was breathing heavily.

"What about if we do a swap? Come on me for her, she needs to get to the hospital." Danny asked.

The man thought about this for a moment, eyeing every direction; for some kind of attack. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He said shakily.

"Look just let her go!" Danny ended up shouting; letting his emotions get the better of him.

The man saw the other teams approaching him and seeing that he was heavily outnumbered. The gun left Lindsay's head and hung loosely at his side.

"Put your weapon down!" The field teams demanded.

"Why did they set us up? I only did it because they have my brother."

"You can change that you can help us." Danny said reassuringly.

"No I can't they'll kill him!" He shouted raising the gun up at Danny.

BANG! The head field agent had shot and hit the target right between his eyes. The guy seemed to fall really slowly as Danny ran towards Lindsay.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she fell into his amrs.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She answered as she started to walk away with him; not even daring to look back.

"The place is secure." Danny heard over the radio.

Now they just had to find Flack and Mac.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Trouble

****

So sorry that it has taken so... long to update. But don't worry all the last chapters will be uploaded today. I guess i just lost inspiration for the story and forgot about it. Again so sorry for making you wait for it.

* * *

**Trouble**

Flack looked down at his arm, the bleeding had stopped but Tyson had still made a real mess of it. He was in a very small room which could have passed off as a cell. The door was bolted 5 times; they obviously weren't taking any chances with letting him escape. Flack started to wonder about Jess and if she had got to safety. If anything ever happened to her, Flack shivered at the thought. He couldn't live with out her; and when all this was over he planned to tell her that. Don heard a car engine pulling up somewhere nearby, Tyson had arrived.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes and felt a searing pain running through her head. She was moving, and suddenly blazing sunlight pierced her eyes. She tried to remember what happened; then it all came flooding back to her. And she sat up suddenly looking around for Lindsay. She felt firm hands push her back down again as her head started to hurt even more.

"Lindsay, where are you." Stella whispered.

"She's fine Stella; she's just getting checked over by the paramedics." Came Danny's reassuring voice from somewhere nearby.

Once the pain had subsided Stella opened her eyes, there were a lot of ambulances and the streets were littered with police, she was on a gurney and about to put into the back of an ambulance.

"No Danny, let me stay I have to find Mac." Stella started as she went to get up again. Once again though, she was pushed her back down.

"No Stella, you're no good to anyone injured, go and get yourself checked out; I'll call you if we hear anything." Replied Danny.

"Promise?"

"Promise" He smiled as Stella was wheeled into the ambulance. Danny made his way over to Lindsay. The doctors had just finished checking her over.

"Everything Ok?" He asked the doctor.

"Yes, she's going to be fine; just a bit of mild shock." The doctor answered as he rushed off to another officer that had been injured.

Danny sat on the gurney next to Lindsay and lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You Ok?" He asked her worryingly.

"I am now." She smiled whilst embracing him tightly.

"What are we gonna do Danny?" She asked.

"We're gonna find Mac and Flack and make these bastards pay."

* * *

Flack listened as the bolts on the door began to unlock, he held his breath as he wondered who was coming in. He was surprised when he saw a body being thrown in and then the door was locked again. Flack soon realised that it was Mac and was bloodied and bruised; he moved over to him and rolled him over. Mac let out a gasp of pain, as the sudden movement hurt his already sore ribs. The two men looked at each other for a minute before Mac broke the silence.

"Thought you were dead." Mac said half jokingly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Mac," Don smiled as he helped Mac up and they both sat back against the wall; resting once again.

"Where's Jess?" Mac asked noticing that he hadn't seen her.

"She got away," Flack answered. "That's how I got this." He said nodding at his arm.

There was silence between the two men once more, until Don finally broke the silence.

"They've got the drugs Mac, I gave them the codes."

"It's okay Don," said Mac sighing; Angel's life was in danger. I get it, but seriously couldn't you have been like superman and taken all the bad guys out?" Said Mac chuckling.

Don smiled, "Well you know I did try, but it looks like I've lost my super powers."

"Mac was anyone hurt?"" Don asked suddenly.

Mac sighed, he hadn't really thought about what happened to everyone else until now. _Was Stella okay?_ "Um," Mac thought.

"Some of the detectives were killed, but when I left all of them were fine; looks like there plan was just to get me."

"And to get everyone out the police station." Don added.

Mac sighed, this was one big trap; and Tyson was winning. He and Flack were in big trouble and he had a feeling that Tyson had only just started.

* * *

Adam stared at the monitors in the mobile unit; he was trying to figure out how they had all got out of there. Then he saw it, the van pulling out a few minutes before the response team went in. That had to be them it was the only way out. He got a screenshot from the security camera and ran off to find Danny, he had to see this; Sinclair was involved.

* * *

Jess looked around her, chaos. That was the word for this, everyone was still trying to figure out where the armed men had gone, everyone was panicking and the whole thing was a mess. She spotted Lindsay and Danny on the other side of the street. She started walking towards them, they had to start up this investigation if they were to find Mac and Flack in time. _Not if, when _she thought to herself.

"Hey." Lindsay said when Jess had reached them.

"Glad to see that you're Ok." She added.

"You to," Jess smiled back.

"So, have we got any idea how they got out?" Jess asked Danny and Lindsay.

"I know, I know." Said Adam rushing over like an excited schoolboy.

"How?" Lindsay, Danny and Angell all said in unison.

Sinclair, said Adam as he showed them all the screenshot in turn. He got them all out in the van by showing the security his credentials.

"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him." Said Danny getting to his feet.

"Have you anyway of tracking him?" Lindsay asked before Danny went off on one.

"Already doing it." Adam said proudly as they all rushed off to the mobile unit. Adam was tracking them through the CCTV. It was hard, but it would work eventually.

"How much longer?" Jess asked eagerly.

"About half an hour." Adam answered as he glued his eyes to the screen and started tapping away at the computer.

Jess was going to find Flack and soon, she needed to tell him; that she loved him and could never live without him.

* * *

**Next chapters up today!**


	11. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

Mac and Flack looked up as the door was once again unbolted and someone stepped in. It was Sinclair.

"Sinclair, what the hell are you doing here?" Flack asked stunned by the arrival.

"He's with them Flack." Mac answered his question.

"You son of a bitch!" Flack shouted before charging at Sinclair, and bowling him over as the guards the other side of the door rushed towards them. Flack started throwing punch after punch, so angry that Sinclair had put Jess's life in danger. Eventually the guards pulled Flack off of Sinclair, and he stood up dazed and with a broken nose. The men shoved Flack against the wall and handcuffed his hands behind his back, from what Flack could hear; they were doing the same to Mac. He was spun around after his arms were secured, he glared right at Sinclair.

"Why." He said in a cold tone.

"Money, that's the only reason I have for doing anything anymore. You made sure of that Taylor." He said pointing at Mac.

"I didn't make your wife leave you; that was your own fault."

"You were the one who leaked it Taylor and don't try and deny it."

"I never leaked anything." Mac replied starting to raise his voice.

Sinclair walked towards Mac and kneed him hard in the stomach.

"That's enough" a loud voice said, it was Tyson. He emerged from down the corridor and smiled at Mac and Flack.

"Let's not let our guests miss out on all the celebrations. Bring them" He said to his men as he walked off in the opposite direction. Mac and Flack were hustled along the narrow corridor towards the sound of cheers and beer bottles opening.

* * *

Adam had now narrowed it down to them being in within 10 miles. He was almost finished tracking them through the CCTV cameras. He worked speedily with his typing and analysing the screens. Angell had to admit he was good at his job; no wonder why Mac picked him. Stella walked in and everyone turned to her.

"Stella, I said I'd call." Danny said.

"Save it Danny," Stella said putting her hand up to his face.

"The doctor said I'm fine." Stella added.

Danny sighed and moved aside. "So are we close to finding them yet?" Stella asked.

"Yep, just a few more minutes." Adam replied his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'll go get a team ready to go when Adam's got a location." Lindsay said as she walked out of the mobile unit.

_I'll find you Mac, Hold on! _Stella thought. She's never had a chance to tell him how she felt, and when she saw him; she was going to tell him once and for all.

* * *

Don and Mac were hustled into a large room with drunk people celebrating and most of them taking drugs from what they had stolen. They were led to the other side of the room and were forced to kneel. Don saw Tyson stand up in the middle of the room, starting to make an announcement. The room fell quiet.

"My fellow brothers," He started.

"We have done it! we have done what no one has done before; stolen back a drugs from the police right under their noses." He shouted, at which everyone cheered.

"Now, all we have to do now is party!" He added as more of the drugs were passed out and people were getting high by the minute.

"Cocky git." Flack murmured to Mac, who just smirked at the rermark.

"Don, he won't get away with it. I bet you the team are finding are whereabouts right now."

* * *

"I've got it!" Adam shouted as the result started to show up on the screen.

"They're it's 1330 avenue midtown." Adam stated as they all rushed out of the mobile unit and in to their cars.

With sirens blaring the team set off to find and bring back Mac and Don alive.

* * *

Tyson walked over to Mac and Don, "and now it's time to have my fun."

He started with Flack kicking him in the ribs as Don fell crying out with pain. When Flack was on the floor, Tyson stood on his nose, and blood poured freely out of it. He kept kicking Flack again and again, as his eyes were pure anger. Flack took every blow as he felt ribs crack. Finally the pain subdued as he realised that Tyson had stopped.

"And now it's your turn." Tyson said glaring at Mac.

Mac continued to struggle with the men holding his arms, as Tyson took an explosive kick towards his gut. Mac doubled over, instantly winded.

"Oh and don't worry, as soon as I've had a little fun. This will all be over." He smiled as he started to attack Mac. He landed punch after punch getting angrier, Flack could only watch as Mac was pounded to the floor. His ribs hurt more than anything else in the world; but he had to try and stop Tyson. Using the last bit of life left in his body, Don charged forward and dove straight into Tyson. It probably hurt Don more that it had hurt Tyson; but at least his friend was getting beaten anymore. Flack couldn't do much with his hands behind his back; so he head butted Tyson and watched as Tyson's face filled with blood. Soon enough though Flack was dragged off, and thrown into the wall. His body couldn't take it and he just slid to the floor; pain evident in his face. Now both Mac and Flack were against the wall, bloodied and bruised. Tyson got himself up, pure hatred etched across his face. He took a handgun from on of his guards and cocked it.

"For that, you can watch your friend die first." He said to Flack as he started towards Mac.

Mac felt the cold metal barrel against his forehead and thought this is it, no last minute rescue; no telling stella… His thoughts trailed off.

"This is for my brother Taylor." Tyson snarled at him.

Mac closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but before Tyson could pull the trigger; the whole room burst out into shouting.

"NYPD! Put your weapons down now."

* * *

**We're near the end now!**

**just a few more chapters to go.**

**Again, I'm sorry about not updating put i hope it's worth it! :)**


	12. The Final Act

**The Final Act**

Tyson turned and saw all the armed police flooding into the room.

"Bastards" he yelled before the whole room erupted into gunfire. Tyson's men had picked up machine guns and most of them were high, they were firing anywhere and everywhere. The police open fired and the whole thing was turning into a blood bath. Tyson realised that he had to get away; he would deal with Donnie and Taylor another time. He fled through the back door and ran up the flight of stairs.

Mac felt the gun being lifted from his head and opened his eyes. Everyone was panicking and bullets flew everywhere. He looked over at Don who was just as surprised as him. They looked around for Tyson but couldn't see him anywhere. The men that were guarding them had run off and joined in the fire fight. The police were winning though, by a long way.

"Get down!" Mac shouted to Flack as bullets passed their way.

Mac and Don both dove for cover whilst waiting for the fight to finish. The few men that weren't stoned decide to give up; as there was no way that they would win. But the men high on drugs weren't so co-operative and just kept firing blindly at the police, shouting "Die pigs!"

It was soon over though, all the hostiles were either dead or arrested, and Mac looked up for Stella. Then he saw her, unharmed looking around.

"Mac," He heard her call.

Flack looked up, it was all over; he looked around for Angell. And found her, she had been patched up since the last time he saw her.

"Flack" She cried desperately looking around for any sign.

"Over here." Mac and Don both shouted.

Jess looked over to where Flack was, he was slumped against the wall with blood over his face. She ran towards him as she heard Lindsay call for some paramedics. When Jess reached him, she was almost in tears; he looked as if he was in so much pain.

"Jess," He managed to wheeze.

"Hey don't try and talk okay? You need to rest."

She saw that his hands were cuffed, and got her own key out. They were police issue, probably Sinclair she thought. Stella was beside her helping Mac up and getting him out of his handcuffs. Both men had taken a beating and were in a lot of pain. Jess went round the back of Flack and undid his handcuffs. She helped him up, as he winced in pain holding his side.

"Where's Tyson?" He asked looking around.

"We haven't found him yet Flack." Jess replied, embracing him tightly.

Flack picked up a gun from the floor and he started towards the stairs.

"Flack where are you going?"

"To stop that bastard." Flack replied before starting to climb the stairs.

"Flack wait." Shouted Mac. Don stopped and turned.

"I'm coming with you." He coughed before he too picked up a gun.

They both ran off up the stairs, as Jess and Stella just looked at each other.

"Stubborn gits." They both said and laughed. They weren't going to let them get themselves into more trouble, they both took off after Mac and Don.

* * *

Flack reached the top level of the building first, with his gun trained in front of him; he stepped into the room and saw Sinclair and Tyson the other side. Bothe sides started shooting, and Flack took cover. He kneeled and squeezed off a few more shots. One narrowly missing Tyson's head. Mac wasn't far behind him and knelt down next to Flack.

"This is for all he times you've blamed me." Mac muttered as he got up and shot at Sinclair who was just about to shoot at him. Sinclair fell to the floor; 3 shots had hit him square on. His gun clattered to the ground. Tyson took his chance and shot at Mac. It him in the shoulder, and Mac cried out in pain as he slumped to the floor. He heard Tyson flee the room.

"Mac!" Don shouted as he went to check on his wounded friend.

"I'm okay don, just hit the shoulder." Mac said as Don applied pressure to the wound.

Jess and Stella burst through the door with paramedics; Stella rushed over to Mac and took over from Don. The paramedics set to work on Mac, as Angell rushed over to Don.

"Thank god you're okay." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Of course I am, and anyway we've got that drink later. I wouldn't stand you up on that." He grinned almost forgetting that they still hadn't got Tyson.

"Jess, I've gotta go and get Tyson." Don sighed pulling out of the embrace. He started to walk away when someone spun him round.

"Wait" She said before starting to kiss him, it was amazing; and Flack wished that it could last forever. But he knew what he had to do. He pulled away and looked into her face. Suddenly though was a sound and a jolt of Jess's body. Don watched as the colour left her face and the weight of her body started to lean on him. And then he registered the sound; it was a gunshot. They both fell over as Don couldn't hold her up anymore. He cradled her in his arms looking down at the wound. Feeling the warm liquid run between his fingers. He desperately tried to stop the bleeding, as Jess started to close her eyes. The paramedics started to work on Jess as well giving her oxygen and trying to stabilise her. Don held onto her hand and felt her grip getting weaker.

"Don't do this to me Jess, stay with Me." he shouted. Then he looked up and saw Tyson at the end of the room closing the door. There's no way he's getting away this time he thought.

"Please help her." He told the paramedics before he fled after Tyson gun in hand.

He opened the door and found more flights of stairs heading towards the roof. This was going to end now. Don fired some shots upwards towards Tyson who was a couple of flights above him.

"You bastard!" He screamed, letting rage take over him.

* * *

Soon Don reached the top and opened the roof access door. It was stormy outside, lightening struck and rain started to pour down. Flack looked around for any sign of Tyson. He found him and they both stated firing at each other. Don jumped towards some barrels for cover as a bullet narrowly missed him.

"Why did you have to do it?" Don screamed.

"Because I could." was the reply. This set Don off again he stood up and kept firing at Tyson. Not caring that he was probably missing. He stopped as Tyson stood up and walked out gun held upwards. They were both now a metre apart; guns in each others faces.

"You took something from me, so I took something from you." Tyson smiled.

Both Tyson and Flack pulled the trigger at the same time. "Click" Flack couldn't believe it they were both out of bullets. Suddenly Tyson brought his gun down on top of Flacks head with an almighty Crack. Flack screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor and his gun clattered out of his hand. Tyson knelt on his ribs; and put his hands around Don's throat; cutting off his air supply.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way then." He snarled as he applied more pressure to Don's throat.

Don grasped Tyson's hands and tried to pry them off, no use. He started to see black dots and grasped around for anything that would help him. Then his hand rested on something, something heavy. Without a second thought, Flack used the last of his energy and brought the object up and smacked it hard against the side of Tyson's head. Tyson was more shocked than anything else and immediately loosened his grip around Flack's throat and rolled off of him. Don gasped for air, as he got onto his knees ready to beat the shit out of Tyson. He stood up and started kicking him hard in the ribs, rage taking over him again.

"You are going to pay for what you did." Flack shouted as he let out all of his anger on Tyson.

Suddenly Tyson hooked his leg around Flacks and swept Flack's legs from beneath him. Don landed with a sickening thud. Both men got up and tried to rugby tackle the other one. It ended up in a grapple hold. Flack and Tyson both had blood running down their faces, as the rain washed it away.

Tyson got the upper hand for a moment, and kneed Flack in the stomach; and then punched him hard in the face. Flack recovered quickly though and retaliated with a punch back. Both the men got closer to the roofs edge. Tyson picked up a crowbar and swung it at flack's head. Flack dodged it but only narrowly. He didn't dodge the next blow though as it came down hard on his back.

"AARRGGHHH!" He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Tyson stood triumphantly over him. He started to roll Flack towards the edge and kicked him over. Flack managed to hand onto the edge though with one hand; as he was now hanging off the roof of a building.

"You had this coming Flack." Tyson said as he was about to stomp on Flack's hand.

"BANG" A gunshot filled the air as more lightening struck. Flack watched as Tyson started to go off balance and pain showed in his face. He toppled over the edge and Flack watched as Tyson fell through the air and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Don looked over to see who was the source of the shot. It was Danny, Danny hurried over to help his friend up.

"What have I told you about playing on rooftops." Danny grinned at Flack as he lay in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry couldn't resist;" Don smirked back.

His body was so sore and he had trouble standing up. He looked over the edge and saw Tyson spread out on the pavement.

"Is Jess alright" Flack suddenly said before starting towards the door.

"She's stabilised Flack they're taking her to the hospital."

Flack didn't reach the door though, he collapsed half way there; and Danny ran over to help him as the medics ran through the door. Don was unconscious; so the medics took him down to the ambulance and drove him and Jess off to the hospital.

* * *

**I couldn't kill anyone off! it was too cruel.**

**anyway just the epilogue to come now, and that should be up by tonight.**


	13. Epilogue

**The last chapter, a bit short but hope you like it!**

* * *

Epilogue

_6 months later_

Flack opened his eyes as the sound of his alarm clock filled the air, He sleepily reached over his arm to his bedside table; and turned off the alarm clock. Jess's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into bed.

"Just 5 more minutes." She whispered.

"For you." He sighed and started to kiss Jess passionately.

She rolled on top of him and winced when she strained her back.

"You okay, the doctor said you're meant to rest." Flack asked her concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Don, it's just a bit sore; I promise to take it easy." She added looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Don pulled her into an embrace. "I almost lost you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere" she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Oh aren't you?" Don asked raising his eyebrows. He got out of bed and reached into his drawer.

Jess wrapped the bed sheet round her and got up behind Flack getting excited.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to get a look at what Flack was holding.

"A holiday to Hawaii," He replied as he handed her the tickets.

"Oh wow!" She said starting to get even more excited. "When?"

"Next week" Don replied smiling at her.

"Oh Don this is amazing." She smiled and embraced him tightly.

Flack lifted her up gently and laid her on the bed; Jess leant forward and started pulling him closer kissing him all the way. Don couldn't pull away and lay on the bed next to her. They looked into each others eyes and smiled; Jess broke the silence.

"Don, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
